Build up strategy
General theory This is a guide for those who wants to have the most powerful character in the least time possible. I give many explanations so I will put in bold what is essential for those who don't want to read too much. Oh and sorry when my Engligh is a bit confusing, it's not my native language. how to spend stat points? You should spend every stat point to raises up your attacking power; you don't want a monster to survive your best attacks do you? You will get naturaly high HP and high SP by leveling up alone (you end up with ~15000HP and~1500SP at level 99, it is enough). It is useless to raises those stats because your real stock of HP and SP are your potions! To give you an idea, if you spend every points in vitality you should finish with ~23000HP at level 99, 8000HP is really not worth 198 stat points! If you plan on having a Ewalker, spend everything on intelligence. You should get +600 MATK at level 99, this is half of my matk with very good equipement! For a Pslasher spend everything on strengh. For a Sshooter, spend everything on dexterity. If you wish to have a mixed character with magic (ex: Eslasher or Swalker), I suggest maxing out INT because even the best magic weapons aren't more powerful than stat points (the best magic sword has around 100 ATK and 350 MATK without reinforcement. The best physical sword has around 750 ATK and 120 MATK). That way you get a better all around character; having more spells is not worth it if you can't give them enough firepower to really hurt (that is why I prefer going for pure magic or pure physical, it's simple and deadly). NOTE: Having a few skills from other classes is fine, but a full hybrid will NEVER be as powerful as focusing mostly on one class. skill points To make it simple,' spend all your points on active skills and specialy attacking skills (passive skills are just a waste of points, except the last shooter skill which gives +150 GATK)'.' Save your skill points for the later skills rather than getting a lvl 5 early skill. '''For example: if you are a level 19 Ewalker you should have 3 skill points spend in the 3 first spell and 3 points in concentration (and 3 points in the passive skill before of course) thus you still have 4 unused points, keep them so you can get a lvl 3 ice wall and lvl 2 fire wall as soon as you are level 20. This is very usefull to get those high damaging skills at the lowest level possible. '''Consider spending more points in the skills that have a high combo rate', +10% attack on a 10 hit skill gives +100% attack! To know which skills are better to invest on, I will add something on the skill page. (Ewalker is finished) When mixing skills classes, try to get the most powerful ones instead of many weak ones. Training This is probably the most important part to save up time! In Hell mode you will have to get 25 levels before you can kill the 3 new hard -well at least they say so- bosses. Always train on monster with +3 to +6 levels than yours; in hell mode you should level on +3 to +8 levels than yours. Fewer more powerfull enemies give more exp than more weaker enemies (I mean in level, their HP or their attack has nothing to do with the exp they give). But if the monster has more than 8 levels over yours, not only you'll inflict at most 40% damage and you will get almost no exp for killing him! The best monsters to train on are low or medium HP monsters that are very close to each other and near an exit. Stack up 4 or 5 of them then kill them, exit the screen, come back and repeat (best example is in inferno, flame of fire devil - 1 where 6 murians are lined up together) '''. It is usually much faster to train on flat terrain than have to jump everywhere. I say this because many tend to think it is fast to kill many flying enemies at once, but the time you spend to gather them is too long (and jumping gets really annoying after 5 minutes) to make it the most efficient; there are only 3 or 4 screens in the game where this is not true. Looting, gold farming, hunter point farming. '''First of all, NEVER USE YOUR RECIPIES! The only recipies that are worth the time you spend collecting the materials are the lvl 10 and lvl 20 sword and gun: hand made pistol, teron pistol, geometric designed sword and shapetus. All the other recipies gives fairly good equipement but they are not the best ones you can have and crafting them is super time consumming!!! Looting ennemies is far more efficient! I said this was a guide to be powerful in the least time possible. To get gold quickly, you get 3 lucky soul '''as soon as possible (check the soul page) and equip them on a 3 slots necklage. Go training and you should get many equipements to sell.' '''To get hunter points quickly, find a hunter quest with a monster very close to a base or a teleport point,' kill him and get your reward (kill maku quest in talagaron base is probably the best one). Also trade all of your materials into points, you won't be crafting so they are just using up inventory and they are not worth selling. To get the best loots, get 3 lucky souls and train on +3lvl monsters (they drop more loots than the +8lvl).' Consider killing a boss same level as yours again because they drop more often violet or orange equipements which are the best ones; but this is not so useful before you are level 60 or so, so skip it if you wish'. Keep hunter points for the level 60 expert sword, the lvl 60 armor at level 6+ hunter rank. If you buy several of them you might get a purple or an orange one, they are probably the best equipements in normal mode. In hell mode, the lvl 80armor is sweet. Souls to equip For a Pslasher, best souls to equip on all armors and gun are power souls. On the sword, equip killing souls. When you're rich enough, equip knowledge souls on the necklace that enhances your skills. Knowledge souls don't stack, so get different souls for each slot. For a Sshooter, best souls to equip on all armors and sword are agility souls. On the gun, equip assassin souls (until you are high enough to get a good elemental weapon). Use knowledge souls for necklace. For a Ewalker, equip those fire, ice and thunder souls on the weapons! They give you a huge boost in magical attacks! Therefore it is better to have a 3 slots weapons with those souls equiped than a weapon with more MATK but one slot (unless your one slot weapon is like +150 to MATK). It better to have 2 of each souls than 6 of one soul, it's much more polyvalent and the damage you do by unleashing all your spells is the same. For a mixed character with magic, definitely get fire, ice and thunder souls. Of course, if you only have fire spells go for 6 fire souls (a +120% damage boost to meteo, yummy!). For armors it is the same for every characters, you have 2 options. The first one (and the best one I think) equip the green stat souls to raise even more your attack. With 3 slots armors you can have a +100 stat (+100 INT that is 300 MATK by the way... outch!). The second one, get many evade souls and have a +24% evade. Anyway to be honnest I didn't bother with souls on armor, I just picked up the best defensive armor I could, it is enough to kill the hardest bosses. For the necklage, get a neutral one with 3 slots and equip 3 lucky souls as soon as possible (soul page again). If you want you can get a second 3 slots necklage to equip skill souls but don't farm these unless you really have a hard time with a very hard boss, obtaining a good skill soul is very random. The Relic King Treasure is the best affordable necklage. The soul of peltos is only better for walkers. Endgame Soul Distribution: Shooter: Weapons should be a high element G-22 Brel and a high element Coloseum Sword, both with the same element. Both weapons should be 3-sloted with perfect element souls of the same type in the slots. Armor should be Dragos, at least epic, with at least 12 rapidity per piece, with 3 slots. Each slot should hold a perfect agility soul. Your accesory should be a Relic of Treasure King with the element fitting your weapons. It should also have at least 18 rapidity. The slots should be filled with one perfect Storm Shot and 2 perfect agility souls. This is the method for obtaining the best damage in the game, possible of hitting 20k per hit on criticals. Concrete training This section is simple: I give the best places to train, specialy in hell mode. If you have to choose between two screens, choose the one without jumping; you don't have to think when to jump and it's easier on your fingers. And sorry for the bad looking list, I'm a new wiki user. *'Kamael': -Heart of Canal - 3: there are 4 kuro and a mage to kill. Don't bother training here before going in hell mode. Come out from the secret cave then run left to the mage, kill him and the 4 kuro then go back in the cave. *'Inferno': -Flame of fire devil - 1: 6 murians in a perfect line and a really short screen; perfect! *'Cave of darkness': -Cave of Eternity 2: 5 annoying cavewakoom, almost same set as in inferno. * -Cave of Evil - 1: it's okay on normal mode, but it gets really annoying on hell mode specialy for a mage since the kuros attack from too close range to get hit by the most powerful spells. *'Stigia': -Forest of Evil - 6: 4 to 5 wolves with 2 nests, it's the best I could find because the trees are super annoying to train on (they hurt and have a long range close attack, I have them) *'Gehena': -Canyon of Death - 7: many mutons, but jumping is annoying and take much of time so it's not the best place to level up. * -Canyon of Despair - 4: 4 to 5 wolves in a line, you should already been used to this with Stigia. *'Distia': -Outside of Canal - 3: 6 berserk varian in a line, sweet. This is the place to train in normal mode. * -Heart of Chaos - 5: This is the place to train on hell mode. There are many kuros. But don't bother gathering them all. Enter from the left exit, jump left on the platform above the right exit, kill the kuros and exit left. I could kill 8 kuros every 10 sec with this method, sweet. *'Marlborose': -Forest of Moonlight - 1, 2 and 3: walk from one screen to the other and kill everything. And if you want hunter points, get kill maku quest and go to Forest of Moonlight - 4 to kill him. On hell mode this is the most annoying place to train but Distia becomes underleveled and Makerusia is overleveled, so you'r stuck with those annoying monsters. NOTE: on hell mode, when you finished to level in marlborose (let's say level 94 - 95), go directly to the tower of sin to level up. *'Makerusia': -Cave of Frost - 3: Enter on the high platform, go right and come back, you should have 4 deathscythe running up to you, kill them. * -Cave of Frost - 5: 4 mage next to the exit, but you'll be hit probably so it may be expensive exp. To be continued... Category:leveling Category:training